thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Dicklick Brigade: The Movie
Dicklick Brigade: The Movie is the first soundtrack album and the 34th studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on May 12, 2012. The album was recorded as the original soundtrack to its titular film, which has yet to be released. The album is most notable for containing the return of the infamous Kid A as prime contributor. As a result of his influence, the album assumes a stilted, minimal vocal sound, similar to This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP at many points, but at others it ranges from synthpop to dark ambient. This controversial move stirred up much vitriol among critics, and Kid A was forcefully evicted from the group once again soon after its release. The soundtrack album is available for download at www.mediafire.com/?kf7ppfowyw5s0jt Plot Synopsis (fan account) The Dicklick Brigade takes a flight from wherever in yurop to Atlanta. As we land, alvin and the arrival core happens. Then we have sex in the airport bathrooms before leaving. We then move through baggage claim and out of the terminal, on the /mu/shuttle to the Atlanta Post Pavilion, while Geoff Mangum starts playing a drum synth. Geoff Mangum goes to Holland 1945, looking for Anne Frank singing a song. Anne Frank escapes while jeff talks about sex. Meanwhile, Kid A has tooken over the concert with his sinister face. as he terribly laughs, he goes to the venue ad starts the concert Kid A takes over the concert, with bitspeek and he sings untocaes hit while people boo while Kid A covers Guillotine then sings King of Carrot Flowers with a backround of My Girls. Kid A finds something odd. Then in holland, we have a fucked up acid trip of TMBG oh fuck Kid A talks to his grandpa while taking over the tv, then he starts with some based hip hop. About terrorism and the MPP. A sad track. He starts about killing panda bear. Also he plots indie rocks death. Mahmoud Awad comes up for jihad, and plays a party which takes kid a from power. Kid A starts to talk about his death, as he dies. As kid a dies, a new begining starts. But the guillotine is too strong. It goes allright, it goes. As the DLB escapes in the Death Grips car, we get in a crash from a coma, from the death grip on the stearing wheel A television reporter talks about ZippyChat, fucking niggerspamer reporter. We are also at a store, at sadness. Kid A has destroyed the concert. Sadly. But the ZIPPYCHAT TALKS. But then it dies. We then talk about vladmir puttin, russian president and VP. Vladmir Puttin gets pissed that we spill some malt liqour on his jacket, so we escape in another jet, but the russian airforce is on our back. We intercept radio signals to stop them, but we cannot do it. Malcolm is now a russian prisioner. We cant do anything. The DLB is meaningless without malcolm As we fly over Russian airspace, we think. Do we leave malcolm? OF course not, we turn around. Time to kill those fuckers. Vladmir Puttin, the Ukarainian and Russian airforce. WE NEED MALC, FUCK THOSE GUYS. As we fly, we avoid more planes, but our wingtips are broken. Oh fuck, the radio blew up. Lilliput starts to lose oxygen. Fuck fuck fuck. We fly through the russkies, fuck those guys. We land at a prision, UntoCae guards the plane, and ANONON holds the liqour and guns, while Lilliput and Grayblob go inside. We have beating hearts. Time to save malcolm. grayblob yells at the russian prison guards that WE ARE THE DLB, NO STOPPING. AS WE ENTER WITH THE GUNS, GRAYBLOB TURNS EVERYTHING INTO MPP. LILLIPUT SHOWS OFF HER DRAGON DILDO NAKESD IN A FURSUIT. Grayblob yells out the DLB call alarm. Cease wakes up and rides on rainbow dashes back to the prison. The DLB cannot be stopped, we learn to trust. We have 4 missions, stop russia, get malcolm, sotp kid a, and fix our concert. Geoff mangum comes, and fuck. As we get malc, we climb up the reading rainbow to atlanta. We realize that reading is true, so we build a plane out of 33 1/3 versions of ITAOTS. At the Atlanta post pavilion, we go to the lobby to buy some pop and chocolate, we need a treat! The DLB IS HUUUUNGRY! Soon, Vladmir Obama comes out, laughig playing a organ. We stop him, so we told them to enojoy this. We thank anthoy fantano for giving a heavy 7.8 out of DICKS. We fucked it. As we kicked Vladmir Obamas ass, we get the ITAOTS ladys drum. However sadly, we realize this that the concert is our last. It is cancelled due to dicks, but we check dubs. HOLY FUCK ITS 24894999! TRIPLES! Then, we return, playing a cover of ITAOTS. We are the DLB, no one can stop us. Geoff mangum joins with some acapella. As we go fast, and RATTLE! WE ARE METAL GODS! We then have GY!BE come and fuck us in the ass. It hurts. half of us arent canadians. But, we have Tori Spelling encorage us, we need to read. between the lions, readind will save the dlb. every vinyl turns into a book, and kid a dies. We are here between the lions. Sadly, deadmau5 fucks our canadian raped asses which hurts more. Ghosts and Stuff plays slowly as we are raped, a gun is loaded. We turn based with deadmau5 with an ass clap, jumping with the dick. HOT HAIRRY BITCHES, ASSCLAPS, MARITINIS, GAYS BTCHES. HOT HAIRRY BITCHES, ASSCLAPS, MARITINIS, GAYS BTCHES. HOT HAIRRY BITCHES, ASSCLAPS, MARITINIS, GAYS BTCHES. HOT HAIRRY BITCHES, ASSCLAPS, MARITINIS, GAYS BTCHES. Also, we fall asleep. Meanwhile, in the earths core castrated santa is reborn. Oh fuck, malcolm is floating. Oh man. We start punching dicks too. Oh yes, what fun. As the castrated santa laughs, we are fucked. We start reversing, oh no. We can see jasstronauts. A drum pounds the as, static static ass. We fap more. Vertigo develops, this drum is hard. Oh malcolm mooney, we fap to remember him from dieing. UVB-76 buzzes in the backround we fap hard, our dicks explode. Malc kills kid a too. He screams, malcom mooney is repeated. ugh. But the drum has a message, oh no. Malcolm was replaced. The DLB threw him off the plane, we flash back. We replaced him with a look alike. LIKE PAUL. THEY SINED MALC, MALC IS NOT REAL. But we scream, we cannot let this happen. No, its not true. WE WONT LET IT. NO, STOP LYING LIAR LIAR PLANTS ON FIRE MALCOLM, ARE YOU THERE? WE KNOW YOUR REAL HAHAHAHA. HE IS REL, NOT FAKE Kid A is still alive, so geoff mangum sacrifices the drum lady. Tracklist # "9/10." - 4:39 # "According to the trailer, We arrive somewhere, where our last concert is, Kid A threatens to ruin the concert, and Geoff travels to Holland, 1945, to rescue anne frank, but will the DLB be saved IN TIME?" - 3:19 # "The Carpenters Were The Greatest Band Ever" - 1:16 # "SHIIIIIIIII ... IIIIIIIIIIT NIGGAAA ... AAA" - 3:30 # "Moose and Lilliput's Sex Scene" - 2:49 # "WE MOVIE NOW" - 4:10 # "From Creation to Evolution and Beyond the Grip of Death (Spectre Song)" - 3:29 # "Zippychat Is Amazing!" - 1:08 # "When All the Furnaces Exploded" - 0:06 # "Hampus Satani" - 7:44 # "Thrilling Action Sequence feat. Jackie Chan and Will Smith" - 2:30 # "Everyone Dies" - 0:48 # "In An Ice Palace or: How I learned to Stop Licking and Love the Dick" - 4:04 # "Shoegaze" - 0:45 # "The Death and Rebirth of The Autistic Kid" - 1:01 # "trvemau5" - 3:47 # "The universe is breaking apart" - 4:40 # "Hampus Satani Pt. 2" - 8:33 # "Malc Commits Suicide (LOL GET IT SEE WHAT I DID THERE)" - 10:19 # "Dick." - 0:16 Category:Albums